


Питомец

by Mr_Sandwave, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Экипаж считает, что Стамец и Калбер кого-то завели.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Питомец

— Чипирую! Вот теперь точно чипирую, — зло и устало ругался доктор, аккуратно накладывая Буку повязку на пострадавший в драке локоть.

Бук так и не понял, почему нельзя использовать костный принтер, но спорить с врачом не стал.

— Всё, мистер Букер, идите. При возможности обратитесь к вашим врачам.

— Угу, — согласился Бук. — Простите, доктор, вы собрались чипировать кого-то? Могу подсказать хороших специалистов, у которых есть чипы с передачей сигнала через орбитальные спутники и прочее такое. Вы точно не потеряете своего питомца.

Доктор вздохнул.

— Спасибо, конечно, но, боюсь, он будет против.

— Поверьте, эти люди справлялись с гормагандером в открытом космосе...

— О, так они не вымерли? — раздался голос с соседней биокровати. — Я видел когда-то одного...

Светловолосый мужчина сонно тёр покрасневшие глаза. Он явно был ещё слаб.

— Пол, лежи, — попросил доктор.

— Мне нужно...

— Даже если тебе нужно в туалет, я не позволю тебе встать! Пол, ты о чём думал, когда лез в трубу Джеффри?!

Букер бочком вымелся из медблока: там назревал усталый, сотню раз проговоренный и привычный скандал. А контакты Деймара он доктору через Майкл отдаст, с чипом оно как-то спокойнее.

  
  


Хью отложил в сторону ПАДД с инструкцией к новому стерилизатору. Читать её не хотелось, новые технологии, созданные буквально через сто лет после исчезновения Дискавери, позволяли создавать и утилизировать столько вещей, что всё хирургическое оборудование стало одноразовым.

— Доктор Калбер, можно к вам?

На пороге стояла Майкл. Очень непривычная с такими длинными афрокосичками, но всё такая же собранная и готовая действовать.

— Да, что-то случилось?

— Нет, Бук просил передать вам это. Сказал, вы знаете, чьи там контакты.

Калбер завис на мгновение, потом всё-таки взял протянутый Майкл кристалл и поставил его в считыватель. Над столом развернулась голограмма.

— Клиника невероятного доктора Пола Деймара! — пропел приятный голос. — Любые виды ветеринарных услуг для всех видов ваших питомцев!

— У вас же нет животных, — удивилась Майкл. — Или мистер Стамец кого-то завёл?

— Д-да, мистер Стамец, — согласился Хью, мигом вспомнивший разговор в медотсеке.

Он сумел сдержаться и расхохотался лишь когда за Майкл закрылась дверь.

  
  
  


— Вы решили завести животное, а я узнаю об этом от Майкл!

Тилли села за столик рядом со Стамецем обвиняюще ткнула в его сторону вилкой. Слава богу, на вилку ещё ничего не было наколото.

— Животное?

— Ну да, животное! Майкл сказала, что ей Бук рассказал и попросил отдать вам адрес ветклиники, где могут вылечить что угодно и у кого угодно. Так что рассказывайте, кто у вас появился?

— Хью, — требовательно спросил Стамец у подошедшего доктора, — у нас кто-то появился?

— Насколько я знаю, только Адира. И не у нас, а у вас с Тилли и Рено.

Хью поставил перед Стамецем один из принесённых подносов.

— Ешь. Это полезно.

— Гадость, — скривился Стамец. — Одна трава. 

— Не сбежал бы лазить по любимым трубам, то обедал бы как все.

Стамец попробовал лежащий в салате сиреневый овощ, недовольно скривился, выражая недовольство диетой, и принялся за еду.

— Так зачем нам ветклиника? — напомнил Стамец. — И кого ты хочешь, орионскую крылатую улитку?

— Нет, Пол, животное, орущее по ночам, мы заводить не будем.

— А если серьёзно?

Тилли крутила головой, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Бук сказал Майкл, что доктор Калбер хочет чипировать своего питомца, наверное, чтобы всегда знать, в какой части корабля он гуляет. Ой...

Стамец, покраснев, аккуратно положил вилку на тарелку.

— Пол, увидимся вечером, — улыбнулся Хью, вставая.

— Хорошо, доктор Калбер, до вечера, — сдержанно ответил Стамец. — Тилли, нам пора.

Идя к выходу из столовой, Стамец слышал за своей спиной не только быстрые шаги Тилли. Но и смешки некоторых членов экипажа.

Чипировать, значит. Ну что ж...

  
  


Стамец хохотал в голос.

— И он решил, что ты про животное, а ты...

— Да! Представляешь!

Весь вечер Стамец придумывал, что и как скажет Хью, но в итоге они сидели на кровати и смеялись до слёз.

— Серьёзно, Пол, я злился, переживал, бубнил под нос что-то. Бук услышал и решил помочь.

— И благодаря Тилли все делают ставки, кого мы завели.

Хью кивнул.

— Ты её напугал сегодня. 

— То есть ты, — Стамец повернулся к Хью, игнорируя сказанное, — хотел пометить меня, как собаку? Но я же не животное! 

— Ты зверь в постели, — ответил Калбер их старой семейной шуткой, уловив, что Стамец совершенно не обижен. Хью утянул Пола под одеяло и обнял.

— Хомячок, — согласился Стамец, — сегодня я хомячок: мы выгружали добытые споры в контейнеры, а завтра будем засеивать новый споровый лес.

— Будешь махать лопатой? — спросил он.

— Ни за что! Подсадка мицелия делается исключительно вручную! И... Этой лопатой убирали Лиланда. Я её выкинул.

Пол повернулся набок, обнял смеющегося Хью и, закинув на него ногу, сообщил:

— Давай спать, дорогой доктор, шансы на выживание в дикой природе обсудим, как только я засею новый лес и он немного подрастёт.


End file.
